Promises
by alex02
Summary: I was always crying and she was always there. We made a promise that day.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm a new writer and this is my first story. constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Tori Pov 12 years old

My first memories of her were at the park. She protected me against this bully who was making fun of me. You see, my dad was a cop who died saving lives. The bully would shove me, yelling that the reason I fail so much at everything was because I didn't have a dad.

It hurt so much.

I couldn't hold back the tears when suddenly, it happened. One second this bully was towering over me and then the next, he was on the ground holding his stupid face while Jade was yelling at him, daring him to get up.

She told me that we would always be together. That she would always protect me.

Weeks later my mom received a phone call. She got a new job in New York and we have to move immediately. I felt broken. Jade was always there when I needed her. She would be there when I laughed and cried. Now she wouldn't be, and this time I couldn't stop crying.

Jade told me that we would see each other again no matter because we were soulmates. Smiling, she announced that one day, she was going to marry me.

* * *

Tori Pov Now 15 years old

Screeching. That was all I heard. Like some dying mule crying in agonizing pain as I was trying to sleep.

"TRINA SHUT THE HELL UP! MOM, PLEASE SHUT HER UP!"

We just moved back to Los Angeles after my mom received her job transfer. After all that travel, the first thing I hear Is THAT! Man, I wish jade was here. She would shut her up for good.

 _Jade.._. No, I'm not going to start crying now. we haven't talked to each other in 2 years. the last time I heard from her was when she told me she had a boyfriend. I mean what the hell! I didn't even get the chance to tell her that I was gay before she was off the phone to go on some date with her stupid boyfriend.

 _Buzz... buzz..._

 _A text on my phone_

 **Rebecca** _: hi babe you up?_

 **Tori:** _yeah Trina's screeching woke me up._

 **Rebecca:** _that sucks._

 **Rebecca:** _I'm so glad you're coming to HA_

 **Tori:** _Me to can't wait to see you_

 _Rebecca: let me know when you get your schedule._

 _ **Tori:**_ _k will do 3_

 **Rebecca** _: 3 3 ;0_

 _I met Rebecca two weeks ago while I was touring Hollywood Arts. We've been dating ever since._

Trying to keep my eyes open, I begrudgingly pull myself out of bed.

Ohh man I hate mornings so much. I've really got to find something to wear.

Walking over to my closet I open her up...and I'm definitely wearing my purple and black flannel. Now let's see... should I wear my black ripped skinny jeans or my blue skinny jeans... Yeah, black it is.

After grabbing my black Nike beanie that I'd never leave without, I head over to my dresser and grab a bra and some underwear. Then head to the shower to do my thing.

After getting out of the shower I head downstairs. I grab a granola bar and wait for Trina so we can head out to Hollywood Arts. She proceeds to show up 20 minutes later.

"What the hell Trina?"

"Oh, shut it Tor and let's go..."

Pulling into Hollywood Arts isn't much different from New York Arts. The buildings have a similar structure except Hollywood Arts is much more colorful. that being said, I'm used to all the hype of going to a performing arts school.

Trina ditches me as we make our way into the building. No surprise there.

Right away I spot a red-headed girl. I ask her if she knows where the office is. She proceeds to ramble on about her brother never answering my question. Really the whole situation was weird.

That's when I spot a guy with dreads at his locker. "Hi, any chance you can tell me where the office is?"

He turns to me with a pretty easy going smile. that's when I knew for sure this guy was cool.

"Yeah, for sure. I can walk you there if that cool with you. My name's Andre by the way."

"Cool, my name is Tori."

"So, you're new here right Tori?"

"Yeah, I just transferred from New York Arts."

"Cool. You're going to like HA for sure."

As we get to the end of the hall I notice a door that says Administration Office.

"Cool, we're here. Thanks, Andre."

"I'll wait here just in case you need help getting to your first class"

After getting my class schedule I showed It to Andre. I find out that we share our first-period class together, Not being sure what to expect, I motion Andre as we head to class together.

As we get closer to the class I pull out my phone and text Rebecca my schedule. I look up a second too late because before I know it, I bump into some dude who spills his coffee all over me.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!"

"No, it's ok it's my fault".

 _Oh man, it really is everywhere._

"No, it's not. here let me help"

As he says this. He grabs a rag from seemingly out of nowhere.

 _Wait he's not going to do what I think he is, Is he?_

"Umm, I got it, thank you". I quickly go to slap his hands away from my chest when I hear a familiar voice. My whole body freezes up. I'd remember her voice anywhere.

"BECK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING."

Jade...

Vega...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Jade Pov 16 years old**

 _I'm having the same dream again._

 _I'm at the park with Tori. Laughing and gossiping about her sister and all the annoying things she does. All of a sudden everything starts to fade to black. I frantically look around, desperately trying to locate Tori in the black mist. "Where are you?" I scream. Then everything fades black. I'm all by myself, staring into the abyss._

 _I hear a faint sound in the background._

"Jade, Jade, JADE come on you have to get up."

"Go away, Ellie."

"But dad said to come wake you up."

"GO AWAY ELLIE!"

"but I can't."

"why the hell not?"

"Because dad said to wake you up."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRR. "FINE YOU LITTLE BRAT, IM UP. NOW GO AWAY."

She was like a small pest in the morning. She really wouldn't give up. Ellie grabs my hand to try and pull me out of bed.

I, of course, push her down and tell her to go downstairs again. the little brat actually gets back up and tries to hold my hand again.

 _Fuck my life._ I guess I have no choice.

I do what I do best. I torment the little brat. I grab her by the ear and twist. I've got to admit, she held out for a bit. but all bad things must come to an end. She screams. "DADDY!"

Immediately, I hear footsteps coming fast up the steps

"JADE!"

"WHAT!"

"Really Jade, she's six! Do you have to torment your sister!"

"why do you send her to wake me up knowing I have an alarm?"

"Because I'd like to have breakfast with both of my daughters. And god knows you always wake up just as we're leaving."

"I don't do morning or breakfast."

"My god you're impossible. Fine."

As he turns to walk away, I feel a ping of guilt building up. If there is one thing I hate, It's having him disappointed in me. The only thing worse is have Tori disappointed in me.

"Dad, wait!"

As he turns to me, I tell him to give me some time to shower and get ready and I'll be down.

He smiles at me and makes his way downstairs. I turn to Ellie who has a little tear in her eyes.

"Come here El."

she practically flies into my arms. I hug the little brat tight. I know she can be annoying but I really love this kid.

"Go downstairs I'll be down in a little bit."

"Ok, Jade." as she leaves I go to my closet and grab a black strapless shirt that hangs off my shoulder. Then a pair of ripped skinny jeans and combat boots

After stripping and getting into the shower, I just stand there for a bit thinking of tori. It's been 2 years since I've talked to her. She must really hate me.

 _I went and got a boyfriend and left her all alone._

Pff what I'm I talking about. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself.

I'm not going to feel bad because I moved on. But the dreams won't stop. It's always the same one...

I hear yelling coming from downstairs.

"Jade!"

"coming!"

After soaping up and shampooing my hair I quickly get out and get dressed.

I head downstairs in time to see some pretty looking appetizing eggs and toast my dad made all by himself. After hugging my dad, I grab myself a plate.

After breakfast, we say our goodbyes as he takes Ellie to school. I hop into my black Audi and head over to HA.

Pulling in to Hollywood Arts, I park my car and head into the school. The first thing I see is my boyfriend, Beck.

"Hey Jade, I texted you why didn't you text me back?"

"I didn't see your message. What did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to get you a coffee."

"Beck, always assume that I want you to get me coffee."

"Well, it's a good thing I did then huh."

I just look at him for a bit and nod my head.

"Ok, I'm going to head to Sikowitz class."

After he says this I head to my locker grab the things I need and head to Sikowitz class

Right about the time I get within 3 feet of the door I hear a crash. I look into the class just in time to see Beck trying to rub coffee off a girl's chest.

"BECK what the hell are you doing!"

"Jade"

"Vega"

The first thing I feel after seeing her is joy. Followed by happiness then guilt. Then rage at seeing my boyfriend try to rub her chest. I'm about to says something to him when Silowitz comes in through the window

"Class! "Welcome everyone we have a new student."

I look at him confused. "How could you possibly know that?" you just came in through the window!"

"Because my dear Jade. I know everything".

Still pondering why she couldn't just have a normal teacher who uses the door, she hears him speak.

"Everyone, take your seats, please and thank you."

As he says this, I see Tori finish a text message on her phone. Sikowitz then approaches Tori.

"Tori, was it?"

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about alphabetic improv?"

"Yes, we did it at my old school."

"Good, pick your competitors."

"Ok. Umm, Jade, Andre, and the guy who spilled coffee all over me."

"Alright, everyone! someone give me a scene."

"home".

"Ok, a letter now."

"H"

"And you can start Jade."

 **Jade:** How long have you been back?

 **Tori:** It's been about 2 weeks ago.

 **Beck:** just loving you Jade.

 **Andre:** Kind of want a box of chocolates.

I can start to feel my body heating up with irritation and guilt... "I can't do this right now."

Sikowitz shouts; "Jade, you're out! Your letter should have been A"

"Yeah, whatever."

As I go to walk away, I just know Tori going to follow me.

Jade wait!"

 _I knew this was coming. What tori!_

"Jade! why did you lose touch?"

"Because I've been busy."

"For 2 years?"

"Yes, Tori I've got a life! Not everything revolves around you. I've had my own things going on!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I bothered you then." It won't happen again."

As she says this she practically flies past me.

Now remember when I said they only thing worse than disappointing my dad was disappointing Tori

Yeah well, I feel like complete shit right now.

"Tori wait!"

I'm running to catch her. she's fast but I catch up to her.

As she turns to me I can tell right away it's taking everything she has not to cry.

I'm sorry. I know It's not much. but I'll say as much as I can until you forgive me.

"I forgive you."

As she says this it takes everything in me not to cry right here.

"Just like that, huh?"

"I just wanted you back in my life, Jade. I didn't mean to become a bother or hold you to a promise you made to my dad. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever say that again! Tori, I don't regret making that promise to him. Not even for a second. It was all me ok. I didn't mean any of it."

You're my sky, Tori..and you always will be.

And you're my night...

But it really isn't all you Jade. I could have tried harder to contact you

As she says this I smile and pull her in to touch our foreheads together.

That's when I hear it.

"Why are you touching my girlfriend!"

As I turn around I see a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl shouting at me. right away I can tell I don't like her.

"Get away from her!"

And I really want to break her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I put an OC character which is Ellie. She is heavily inspired by the character Amber from the story "Like Cats and Dogs" by author disnickyX. I recommend reading her story! My chapters won't have a specific schedule but they'll be consistently uploaded. Thanks to the readers and thanks to my girlfriend Stefani for editing! also please review they make me smile and update faster lol


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Tori's Pov 15 years old**

I ran. That's the only thing I could do. She didn't want anything to do with me anymore. She hated me.

"Tori wait!"

For a second, I thought I heard Jade. I really can't take it, so I run faster.

But she caught up to me. She turns me to face her and it takes everything in me not to break down right in front of her.

I wait for her to tell me that she hates me.

I wait for her to tell me the one thing that will hurt me more than anything.

That she didn't miss me and she wished that I didn't come back.

But none of that happened.

She tells me that she's sorry and that she'll keep saying it until I forgive her

My Jade, that's the one standing in front of me now. "I forgive you."

"Just like that huh?"

"I just wanted you back in my life Jade. I didn't mean to become a bother or hold you to a promise you made to my dad."

"Don't ever say that again Tori. I don't regret making that promise not even for a second."

"You're my sky Tori and you always will be."

"And you're my night Jade."

When she touch's our foreheads together, I can't help how happy I feel right now.

That's when I hear Rebecca

"WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND?

I can tell right away that Jade is very tense. She doesn't like how possessive Rebecca is acting.

GET AWAY FROM HER!

I needed to defuse the situation fast before my girlfriend gets hurt

"Rebecca, stop!" As I go to stand in front of them Jade puts her arm around my waist stopping me from going.

"Jade, please don't hurt her"

"Wait back up Tori, you think this bitch can hurt me!"

"YES SO STOP REBECCA!"

"Tori isn't some possession you own so don't ever treat her like she is"

"Jade"

"You're not Tori, you deserve better. You can be around whoever you want to. don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Tori, how do you know Jade?"

"We're childhood friends, Rebecca."

"I'm ok Jade. She didn't mean anything by it. We'll catch up soon. I've got to go talk to Rebecca."

As I step away from Jade, I kiss her on the cheek. I take Rebecca's hand and lead her away.

We get around the corner and I turn to Rebecca.

"You can't do that Rebecca."

"But she was touching you."

"Rebecca, if I'm ever uncomfortable I will say something. I don't need you to speak for me.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just really like you, Tori."

"I like you too Rebecca"

"Well, now that we fixed that. Maybe we can skip our next class and have some fun? Just the two of us. What do you say, Tori?"

As much fun as that would be, it is my first day Rebecca so I can't. Rain check?

As I say this I kiss Rebecca and head back to class.

I make it back to the classroom with no problem and I sit next to Jade.

As soon as my butt hits the seat Mr. Sikowitz is yelling about some project his coconut told him to give us.

I turn to Jade and ask if she's sure he's licensed to teach us.

"I've been asking that same question since I started Hollywood Arts, Tori."

"Now everyone pair up!"

And that's when Andre, Cat and some kid with a puppet all walk up to me.

"Hi Tori, let's be partners." Andre started to ask me.

This makes the puppet kid visibly upset. He goes on about how he wanted to be my partner and how Andre always gets the good partners.

Then Cat gets in on it too saying that she wants to be my partner.

"Hey!" Jade yells right beside me getting everyone's attention. "Tori's my partner, now leave.

"Wait, what?" Beck started protesting. I thought we were going to be partners, Jade?

No, I haven't seen Vega in 2 years so I'm partnering with her.

"Aww, Jade that's so sweet."

"Shut up Tori."

"And there's my Jade, love you too."

"Whatever Vega."

She can say whatever she wants but I know she's happy. I can see it on her face. I can honestly say I'm happy to.

After leaving Sikowitz class I head to my locker. I stare at the bland metal of the locker door. I know I have to decorate it. We did the same thing at my other school.

"Hi, you're the new girl? Some guy started to asks me. "Tori right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Name's Ryder. So... I was wondering if you needed help getting around school, ya know... finding classes and what not.

"Aww that's sweet, but I'm okay. I've got friends that go here."

"Ok cool, what about a date then?"

"Sorry, you're not my type."

"Wait, what? I'm everyone's type. I'm mean come on, just one date. If you're not blown away I promise you won't ever have to hear from me again.

"No, I'm good."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a girl, I'm gay."

"That just means you haven't been with the right guy. Come on, just give me a chance."

 _Seriously what an asshole._ "No!"

"Come on Tori."

 _He seriously won't fucking stop_

"Just one chance."

"I SAID NO!" But he just won't leave me alone. I start to walk away but he grabs my arm to stop me from leaving.

Out of nowhere, Jade has him up against the locker, just holding him there

 _Holy shit, Jade is strong_

"If you ever touch her again. I'll fucking break you."

"Jade stop. He's not worth getting suspended over. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Right before she lets him go, she knees him right where the sun don't shine. That's really got to hurt.

"Are you ok... Tori?"

"What... yeah, I'm fine. Man, that was so cool Jade. You had him up against the lockers and he was like _please don't hurt me_ _Jade_ and you were like today you die MAHAHAHA."

"Tori..."

"Yeah, Jade."

"Shut up."

"Love you to Jade."

As we head to lunch I see Rebecca heading our way.

"Jade, be nice, I like her."

"I don't do nice Vega, but for you, I will."

"Thank you."

"...But if she hurts you. I'm going to hurt her. That's a promise."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Will Jade ever like Rebecca? Will Tori and Jade ever get together? Will Beck ever not be annoying? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z... (I mean... Victorious 😛)

Please leave reviews if you can. I enjoy getting the pros or cons of my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jade's pov 16 years old**

Leaving Sikowitz's class was a lot harder than it should have been. Beck just won't leave me alone about Tori being my partner. I finally get sick of it and walk away. That's when he finally decides to drop it.

Making my way to my locker, I grab the things I need for my next class and start heading to lunch. That's when I hear a loud yell. "NO." It Sounded like Tori! I make my way around the corner to see what going on.

That when I see Ryder talking to Vega.

"Come on Tori, just one chance."

"I SAID NO."

I make my way over to Vega to get douchebag Mcgee away from her. I watch him grab her forcefully and I see red.

At a speed I didn't even know I had, I grab him at the collar of his jacket. I don't know what it is, probably the adrenaline running through me, but I want to squeeze the life out of him.

I know I can't. Maybe it's the fear in his eyes or maybe its Tori's voice telling me he's not worth it. I let him go but not before hitting him right in the balls.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll fucking break you."

As I look over at Tori she looks completely out of it." Are you ok... Tori?"

"What... yeah, I'm fine. Man, that was so cool Jade you had him up against the lockers and he was like please don't hurt me Jade and you were like today you die mahahahaha."

As she rambled on. I couldn't help but find it completely and utterly cute.

"Tori."

"Yeah, Jade."

"Shut up."

"Love you to Jade."

She said it for the second time today. and I just can't help it. she melts my ice-cold heart and makes me smile again.

As we make our way to the asphalt café, I see Rebecca. The sight of her irks me.

I Don't know why though. It's not because she's possessive over Vega. Tori is a big girl who can handle herself.

Hell, if I saw some girl touching Beck the way I was touching Vega I probably wouldn't take it too well.

As I'm thinking about how I would love to throw this girl into a volcano, I hear Vega tell me to be nice.

That doesn't go over well with me. I hate being nice. Still, for her, I can at least try.

"I don't do nice Vega. But, for you, I will."

"Thank you."

"….But if she hurts you. I'm going to hurt her. That's a promise."

Yeah, I know Jade. She says this while smiling at me which melts my heart again.

As we make our way up to Rebecca, I extend my hand out to her.

"Hi Rebecca, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jade, Tori's friend."

As she extends her hand to me, she squeezes my hand with the weakest grip I've ever felt. I mean, Robbie's got a better grip I... I think she trying to be intimidating. She's failing really bad.

"Right. The girl who likes to touch other people's girlfriends. I know who you are, Jade."

 _See, this is why I don't do nice_. normally I'd bitch slap this girl so hard. She'd go right back into the womb and wouldn't be seen for the next 20 years. But that dilemma is taken right out of my hands because Vega's mad.

"REBECCA," what did I say. I told you this was important to me... You know what, forget it... come on Jade.

"Tori, wait!"

"Don't follow me, Rebecca."

"Yeah don't follow us, Rebecca."

"Jade!"

"What's up Vega."

"Shut up."

"Love you too Tori!"

When we finally get to the café, I take Tori to the grub truck and ask Festus for two salads. One with no cheese for Tori and heavy tomato for me. Crispy chicken for both with two Italian dressings.

"Aww, you remembered, Jade."

"What? That you hate cheese? how could I ever forget? After the little tantrums, you threw when we were kids. Hey, remember that time when..."

"We said we'd never speak of it!"

Looking at Tori I can't help but smile at that. After getting our lunch I take Tori to the gang's table. Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie are already here.

Instantly after sitting down, Beck is right on me about the fucking partner thing.

"Hi Jade, so Andre agreed to be Tori's partner. So now we can be partners.

"For fuck's sake Beck. I said I was going to be Tori's partner so stop fucking asking me!"

"But I don't get why she can't partner with Andre. Hell, she probably won't mind. Tori, do you mind if I partner with my girlfriend..."

"I mean...".

"I really want to partner with her. I haven't seen her in so long, Beck."

"Come on Tori."

"ENOUGH BECK! If you don't stop I will never have sex with you again."

"And I can't unhear that."

"Shut it, Vega."

After that awkward lunch, the day kind of just flew by. At the end of it, I meet Vega by my car. And we head towards my place. We spend the short trip catching up on lost times and gossiping about our classmates.

We pull up into the driveway when I spot an annoying little bug in the shape of my sister.

"Ellie!"

"And Vega's spotted it."

* * *

Hi, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. sorry, it's short I'll try and make the next one longer.


End file.
